Te tengo en el corazón (y en la piel)
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Simplemente, Suga no podía esperar a conocer a quien fuera que tatuara esas frases en su piel. Parecía una buena persona; y más vale que lo fuera si tenía que pasar con él la vida. Por su lado, Daichi andaba igual. / AU soulmates donde se tienen tatuados los pensamientos del otro en los brazos. DaiSuga, los dos en primer año. One-shot.


Solía ser hacia los quince, dieciséis años que descubrías a tu soulmate. Casi siempre habitaba cerca de ti, y con muchas posibilidades ya lo conocías y todo. En caso de que no lo hicieras, pensamientos ajenos se tatuaban con palabras, frases o, en algunos casos dibujos, en tus brazos. La falsa tinta iba y venía, quedándose más o menos tiempo, dependiendo de la profundidad de la emoción. Y aún después de haber encontrado a tu soulmate, tus brazos seguían repletos de sus pensamientos.

Había quien iba siempre con manga larga (por vergüenza), había a quien no le importaba e iba con los brazos al descubierto – fuera por poca inhibición o porque sus brazos eran, básicamente, obras de arte. Cierta gente había tenido suerte y le había tocado alguien con destreza.

A Suga nunca le había importado que los suyos se vieran. Eran pensamientos decentes los que se escribían en ellos, nada digno de shaming ni de esconder. Debía ser una persona decente, su soulmate: aun sin escribir con una preciosa caligrafía, y sin llenar su piel de ilustraciones, las frases que hacía (sin querer) pasar por ella destacaban por su obvia inteligencia.

Era verano y no había mucho que hacer, así que a veces el quinceañero se entretenía leyéndolas. Era solo tumbarse al sofá, esperar que el aire acondicionado hiciera su magia e ir viéndolas pasar.

En meses escolares eran bastante centradas en los estudios, escapándose varias veces también del tema para derivar hacia cosas que decían más sobre la persona. Suga había aprendido que jugaba a volleyball en su escuela y que se había medio enamorado durante unas semanas de un amigo de su clase quien ya había encontrado a su soulmate, entre otras cosas.

Fueron unas semanas divertidas, aquellas: sus brazos se llenaron de frases escritas al principio en letra pequeña,

 _Creo que soy gay_

que con el tiempo creció y creció

 _Maaaaadre mía si soy gay, Dios mío, creo que el arcoíris se me refleja perpetuamente en los ojos o algo_

y que al final, aceptada y resignadamente, se quedó en un tamaño normal, estatando realidades.

 _Pues vale. Soy gay. Y por mucho que me guste Hayato no habrá manera de que él sienta algo._

… _En realidad no me gusta tanto. Para empezar, que definitivamente estas cosas en mis brazos no le pertenecen._

… _Espero que quien haya detrás de todo esto sea un chico._

Suga era de hecho un chico. Y tal como había ido notando con los años, también gay. Así que…

No era solo esto que sabía. Hell, llevaba toda la vida con la mente de esta persona encima.

Tenía su misma edad, o casi. Habían nacido en el mismo año, Suga el 13 de junio y el otro el 31 de diciembre. Curioso día. Suga no había podido evitar pensar que pobre su madre, pariendo en año nuevo. Aprendió hace unos años en unas curiosas Navidades (al menos, en sus brazos) el día, y mentalmente le felicitó, esperando que al menos alguna frasecilla llegara a sus brazos.

También sabía que tenía una mejor amiga con quien se contaba muchas cosas, una tal Yui. Parecía maja (siempre y cuando no intentara nada con él. Inconscientemente, Suga había declarado al no tan desconocido desconocido su novio. De cualquier manera, muy posiblemente fuera a terminar siéndolo). Y que le gustaba el shoyu ramen.

Suga estaba seguro de que _no_ conocía físicamente a la persona. No sabía de nadie nacido ese día, ni con un carácter similar. Así que supuso que solo le tocaba esperar, hasta que algún día el futuro fuera caprichoso y los encontrara. Tenía ganas.

* * *

Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapó por los labios de Daichi mientras se abrochaba el último botón del uniforme de Karasuno, su nueva escuela. Se colocó delante del espejo, y se miró de arriba abajo poniendo la espalda recta y una expresión seria. Otra sonrisa se puso en sus labios: No estaba nada mal en ese uniforme. El negro no era su color favorito, y tampoco el que más le favorecía; pero en aquellas circunstancias no pudo evitar el encontrarlo raramente encantador.

Nueva escuela, Nuevos desafíos, nueva gente, nuevas posibilidades. Nuevas posibilidades de encontrar gente. Y con ellas, nuevas posibilidades de encontrar al escritor anónimo de sus brazos.

No podía decir que el prospecto no le emocionara. Sin pensarlo levantó una de sus mangas, para desvelar los pensamientos de su otro significante. La caligrafía de las frases escritas estaba hoy diferente de lo usual; algo más nerviosa y menos cuidada.

 _Qué nervios_

 _Ojalá vaya bien_

 _Ojalá encuentre a mi soulmate, parece un buen chico_

Daichi sonrió al leer eso último. Sí, suponía que lo era. De cualquier forma, no sabía si lo encontraría o no. No tenía ni idea de la escuela a la que iría el otro...

 _Creo que el negro del uniforme me realza bien los ojos._

Eh.

No, no era momento de saltar a conclusiones sin base. Muchos uniformes eran negros. Y justo entonces, unas palabras empezaron a visibilizarse en su brazo derecho.

 _Espero que la gente de Karasuno acepte a los gays, jaja_

-AY DIOS -gritó en reacción Daichi.

Vale. No hacía falta mentir. Se había ido enamorando de su soulmate a la larga de los años y ahora lo iba a conocer. Sintió como si fuera a explotar; pero en purpurina, azúcar y cosas bonitas.

* * *

-Así que sois vosotros tres quienes queréis entrar en el club de volleyball. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Sawamura Daichi, de la escuela Izumitate -dijo, inclinándose. Aprovechó que no se le veían los ojos para, en una milésima de segundo, mirar otra vez al chico a su lado antes de volver a levantarse. _Pero qué monada,_ pensó.

No sabía ni su nombre, pero eso no hizo que el moreno no quedara cautivado por su manera de moverse, sus actos, cada una de sus respiraciones. Junto con otro chico con pinta insegura, habían venido aquí guiados por indicaciones de profesores, diciéndoles que si querían ir a la cancha de volley e inscribirse tenían que ir por ese lugar.

Y es que su curioso pelo gris despertaba interés en él, y la radiante sonrisa que había salido de su boca tan solo hacía unos minutos se le había quedado grabada en la mente. Cortó esa vía de pensamiento al empezar a notar sus mejillas calentarse.

-Yo soy Sugawara Koushi, de Uwamushi -y también se inclinó. _Sugawara Koushi. Precioso nombre para alguien tan precioso como tú,_ el moreno comentó (mentalmente). Cuando se levantó, Daichi creyó ver sus ojos pasarse por encima suyo momentáneamente. Claro que podía habérselo imaginado.

-Azumane Asahi, de Seikoudai -su voz temblorosa sonó, haciendo él también la correspondiente reverencia y volviendo a su forma de mantenerse de pie inicial, rígida.

-Muy bien. Pues a partir de ahora, sois de Karasuno.

* * *

Fue en un tremendo choque que tuvieron al practicar los spikes que, por primera vez, se detuvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La condición no era la mejor: tirados en el suelo, a Daichi le estaba saliendo un moratón en la rodilla y Suga estaba seguro de que le estaba sangrando la nariz.

Y después de unos momentos de trance de solo ver y ser visto, Daichi habló preocupadamente:

-Ay madre, estás sangrando –Suga rápidamente se llevó una mano a su nariz, medio riendo.- ¿Estás…

La pregunta murió a medias. Daichi se detuvo, sin poder evitarlo. Pues sus ojos se habían deslizado hacia el antebrazo desnudo del otro.

 _Espero que no se haya hecho daño por mi culpa_

 _Por favor este chico es lo mejor que jamás haya visto_

 _Por favor que no sea hetero_

 _Creo que me estoy enamorando (¿Cuán chica de manga shoujo puedo llegar a ser?)_

Su boca se abrió, haciendo conjunto con sus ojos de shock.

No podía ser…

O sí.

Una ola de emociones enredadas le atravesó, llenándolo de calor agradable y haciendo que una sonrisa pura floreciera en su cara.

-…¿Te pasa algo, Sawamura? –preguntó desde detrás de la mano ensangrentada el genial, increíble, precioso Suga.

-Daichi. Daichi está bien. Y… -miró a su propio brazo.

 _Pero qué bueno que está_

 _Y qué manera más gentil de actuar conmigo joder espero no haberle hecho daño_

 _Quizás me estoy precipitando un poquito de nada pero quiero pasar mucho mucho tiempo con este tal Daichi_

 _Quizás me estoy precipitando un poquito demasiado pero quiero que sea el primero y único entre mis piernas_

Y rojo cual tomate después de haber leído lo que había, levantó el brazo y lo enseñó a Suga.

-…¿Es esto tuyo?

Suga le dio un vistazo. Esa leída por encima fue lo único que hizo falta para que su piel llegara a un rojo equiparable al de Daichi. La mano que tenía en la nariz pasó a colocarse en su boca.

-Madre mía…

-Ehm, esto, Sugawara, yo…

-Suga.

-Suga.

-Daichi… -dijo mientras leía su propio brazo. Paró de hacerlo, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sonreír genuinamente.- Por fin te encuentro.

Y a Daichi no le importó que estuvieran en el suelo del gimnasio delante de sus compañeros. Ni que la cara de Suga estuviera empapada de sangre.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Suga ni respondió. Procedió a comerle la boca.

* * *

Muchas citas, un montón de besos, infinitas sonrisas y varias noches en casa del otro con los padres fuera después, recibían capitán y vicecapitán cogidos de la mano a los nuevos de primer año.

* * *

-¡Gwah! ¿Así que sois soulmates? –preguntó el pequeño emocionado pelirrojo.

-Sí –respondieron al unísono. Suga apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, quien le dio un leve beso en la sien.

-¡Qué guay! Yo no puedo esperar a conocer al mío o a la mía! Por ahora sé que le gustan mucho las consolas, que ha jugado mil veces a algo llamado DRAMAtical Murder y que aunque se siente culpable porque es menor de edad no puede dejar de hacerlo y que una vez se tiñó de rubio. No sé qué es eso del DRAMAtical Murder, pero una vez lo busqué por internet y tuve que cerrar la ventana en seguida. El tío del pelo azul parecía guay y los demás también, pero luego los vi haciendo cosas así más pervertidas y no sé qué pensar.

A Suga se le escapó una risita.

-Nosotros dos jugamos también juntos a ese juego hace un tiempo.

-Más bien me hiciste jugarlo contigo, perver.

-No niegues que te encantó. Y, Hinata, -su mirada pasó rápidamente de divertida a seria.- no te cargues aún tu inocencia. Intenta no volver a buscar esa cosa. ¿Vale?

-¡Sí señor!


End file.
